Merlin has What?
by chez1991
Summary: One-shot! 5x03. Arthur thought back to the last words his father said before he had returned him to the other world. "Merlin has..." What did Merlin have? NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Whilst we're waiting for my next story, I thought I would treat you to something. Btw, I literally just wrote this so sorry for the mistakes. (Hopefully there aren't any.)

One-shot 5x03. I noticed that Arthur never really took any notice of Uther's last words, so naturally, my brain started coming up with crazy ideas again.

Enjoy!

**Merlin has…. What?**

Merlin slowly looked up as he heard the heavy footsteps coming towards him in the armoury. Uther was coming, and he was trapped, two spears pinning him the wall by his brown jacket.

Uther walked towards Merlin, "It will give me great pleasure killing you." He said with disgust as he raised his sword, ready to end the sorcerer's life. How could he have let a sorcerer live under his nose the whole time?

"Father!" Arthur called out as he came around the corner, entering the room. He was faced with Uther pointing his sword at Merlin as his servant was stuck, unable to defend himself.

Uther turned quickly at the sound of his son's voice. They looked at each other for a moment until Arthur raised the horn he held in his hand above his head. He was going to end this before Uther hurt anyone else.

"Arthur, no!" Uther pleaded. "Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot." He had made the kingdom what it was. He had made it strong. No one dared attack Camelot whilst he was king. He had pursued the evil that plagued the land, magic users and magical creatures alike, to protect his citizens. Arthur was weak in his rule. He had forgotten what it was to be a leader and a king. His son had even allowed commoners, _commoners _to become knights. How was he to know they were truly loyal to the kingdom?

"You've had you turn," Arthur said, "now it's mine." He had brought peace throughout the five kingdoms. He had even made peace with the druids. No one else had done that. It was by listening to the people around you, finding out their views, that you could make the right decisions. He had a wise and beautiful queen, and had close and most loyal knights, that he knew he could trust with his life. His father had been wrong.

Arthur brought the horn to his mouth and got ready to blow. He loved his father, but he knew what had to be done.

"Merlin has…" Uther roared as he was interrupted by the noise of the horn, and was rightfully sent back to the other world where he belonged.

Both the king and his servant took deep breaths. Merlin couldn't help but think what a close call that had been. Firstly, Uther had almost run him through with a sword, and secondly, the same man had almost told Arthur his deepest secret, the one secret which his mother had drilled into him from birth to guard with his life. Relief flooded through him, and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Arthur pulled the horn slowly away from his mouth. Uther was gone. Arthur couldn't believe his father had been willing to kill him over Camelot, and Uther had been so close to killing Merlin as well. If Arthur had arrived any later, he feared the sight that would have met him. He couldn't help but keep thinking of his father. The words he had spoken before he had disappeared. 'Merlin has….'

He suddenly looked a Merlin, realising the man was struggling to get free as he was still stuck to the wall behind him by the spears. He immediately rushed over to help, pulling the two spears without barely any effort. "Honestly, Merlin, you're completely useless." he grumbled.

"Thank you, Sire" Merlin replied sarcastically whilst straightening his jacket, which now had two holes in it. He would have to fix that later; another thing to add to his ever-growing list. "How about we get out of here?" Merlin asked rhetorically, getting ready to walk back to the main area of the castle.

"Merlin." Arthur said, ignoring Merlin completely, making his servant pause.

"Sire?"

"What was my father going to say?" he questioned. Merlin must know.

"I don't know what you mean, Arthur?" said Merlin, trying to avoid the question. He didn't like where this was going.

Arthur took a frustrated breath; he could tell Merlin was evading him. "Before we sent him back, Merlin." the king paused. "He said 'Merlin has…' but he didn't finish." He looked Merlin straight in the eyes. "What would be so important that you have, that my father used his last words to try and tell me?"

"I don't know." replied Merlin, but Arthur could tell he was panicked. It was deep in his eyes, but it was there.

"Please, don't lie to me, Merlin." said the king desperately. "Over the years I've had enough people lie and deceive me. I think I deserve better than that from you."

Merlin froze. What should he do? There was nothing he could say. Arthur already knew there was something to tell and whatever Merlin made up, he knew it wouldn't fool his friend now. "I don't know if I can tell you." he said honestly.

"Merlin," started Arthur, trying to be understanding. "Whatever it is, I won't judge you for it. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"You say that now." Merlin could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. Why was Arthur doing this to him? Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Things were better the way they were.

"Merlin, please." the king begged, "You can trust me."

"I…I ha… I have…. I can't, Arthur!" yelled Merlin "You're not ready!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur was really confused now. "Surely I should decide if I'm ready to know or not?"

"You'll hate me." said Merlin, his tears now flowing down his face. For once in his life he was truly scared. He rushed to wipe his face clear as he dared to look back at Arthur.

"I promise you, Merlin. Whatever it is? I will not hate you." This caused Merlin to quickly become very interested in his hands. Arthur would hate him, he was sure of it.

What Arthur got as a reply was nothing but a mumble, his servant continued to look at his hands. "Merlin, I couldn't hear what you said." he spoke simply.

"I have magic, Arthur."

**Well there ya go. I love a good ending. *wink***

**Oh, and please review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

As I kind of felt a lynch mob might attack me if I didn't continue this, I figured I best get crackin'. This is basically to all the reviewers who were basically like 'What the..? Why the hell did you stop it there!'

So here you are; this has now become a two-shot! I'm hoping I've done this justice. I hope you like it.

The same as the last one, this was written very quickly :/

**Merlin has…. What?**

Without warning, Arthur grabbed hold the top of his servant's tunic and pulled him sharply. "Chambers, now!"

Before Merlin knew what was happening, he was being dragged through the long castle corridors. They proceeded up several flights of steps until they finally reached the kings chambers. Merlin was pretty sure this wasn't going to be good.

Arthur pushed Merlin roughly through door, turning around quickly to slam it shut behind him. Abruptly, he faced Merlin. "Would you care to explain what you just said to me, Merlin, because I'm pretty sure you just said you had magic?!"

"I...uh" he stumbled, "I did." Merlin couldn't exactly deny it now, he had already said it.

"You have magic?" asked Arthur, although it was more of a statement than a question. The king began pacing the room, unable to keep still. He didn't know how to handle this. Out of all people, Merlin, MERLIN, had magic. That idiot! How that hell was he going to sort out this mess? Could he even trust Merlin anymore?

"Yes." Merlin was watching the king pace, trying to figure out what Arthur was thinking. What was Arthur going to do?

"Stay here." Arthur ordered suddenly as he walked to the door, "I need to think."

"Arthur?" Merlin called, but he was already gone. All Merlin could do was sit and wait.

* * *

Somehow, Arthur found himself at Gaius' chambers. He didn't know why he came here, but now he thought about it, the physician would probably know the answers he was looking for. He nervously knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Gaius?" Arthur called.

The old physician turned at the sound of his king's voice. "Arthur? Is everything okay? Is Uther gone?" he asked. If Uther hadn't been sent back, Gaius couldn't imagine the devastation the past king of Camelot could cause.

"My father is gone, Gaius," Arthur began, "but everything is not okay." It was definitely not okay.

"Sire?" Gaius wondered what on earth had happened for the king to seem so distressed.

"Did you know?" Arthur inquired.

"Know what, my lord?" Alarm bells instantly went in the physicians head. Merlin. What had that boy done now?

"Did you know, about Merlin?"

Gaius visibly paled, his suspicions confirmed, and that told Arthur all he needed to know.

"You knew," the king stated. "You knew, about his….magic."

"Please, sire. Where is Merlin?" Gaius asked. He had noticed Merlin wasn't with Arthur when he had entered but thought nothing of it. Now, he worried for his ward. He knew Arthur was a good man, but he had been betrayed by so many, was he ready to find out Merlin secret? Gaius hoped he hadn't done anything rash.

"You seriously don't think I harmed him, do you?" questioned Arthur, shocked. "I thought you knew me better than that, Gaius. He's in my chambers, waiting."

Guilt immediately came. "I'm sorry, sire. I…."

"It's fine, Gaius, really." said Arthur as he took a seat, placing his head in his hands. He looked up at the physician. "All I've been taught, but then, Merlin, I _know _he isn't evil. There isn't an evil bone in his body. He's my clumsy servant. That's all he's ever been. Why does he have to have magic, Gaius?"

"Merlin doesn't have magic, sire." Gaius explained.

"What? Gaius, he just told me he does…."

"Sire, Merlin doesn't have magic, he _is_ magic. He is the most powerful warlock the world has ever and will ever know."

"Merlin?" Arthur was astounded. Merlin? A powerful warlock? Whatever a warlock was.

"Indeed." said Gaius, "He has been protecting you since he first set foot in Camelot. He is loyal to you Arthur, and only you."

"Protecting me?" asked Arthur curiously, "How? Why?"

"That is Merlin's story to tell. You must ask him." Gaius could tell Arthur, but that wouldn't be fair to Merlin. The boy had suffered a lot for his destiny; it should be him to tell Arthur.

"Thank you, Gaius" Arthur said gratefully. Time to go and see Merlin.

* * *

Merlin had given up sitting a long time ago. Instead of Arthur, he was the one now pacing the room. What was taking Arthur so long? Was he going to banish him? Kill him? Merlin felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't take much more if not knowing. He hoped so much that Arthur was ready, but the way the king had just left him, Merlin wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, Arthur entered his chambers, interrupting Merlin's pacing. Arthur looked to Merlin, who he figured had most definitely been crying. He was shocked when his friend abruptly knelt in front of him with his head bowed.

"Merlin, what are you…?" queried Arthur

"Forgive me, Sire." Merlin began, "I never meant to hurt you. My aim has always been to protect you. You must understand." Merlin chanced a glance into the eyes of his king. "Whatever punishment you deem fit, sire, I will take."

Seeing fresh tears now fall down his servant's face, Arthur could let his friend be tortured with his fate any longer. "Merlin, I am not going to punish you. I believe you when you say you have been protecting me. Gaius has said the same thing."

"You spoke to Gaius?" questioned Merlin.

"That's where I've been." Arthur explained "He also told me you are the most powerful warlock the world has ever known. Which to be honest I find quite hard to believe." the king joked. "Come on, Merlin, get up off the floor."

"You're not angry with me?" Merlin asked stunned as he stood. Of all the responses, he hadn't expected this one.

"I wouldn't say I'm delighted you lied to me, Merlin, but I can understand the reasons why you did." said Arthur, "Let's just say you might get a few more chores until I feel better."

Merlin winced at the added chores. "Prat." he said under his breath.

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded. "Anyway, sit." He gestured to the table. "We have lot to talk about, don't you think?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"We might be here a while."

**Is this a better ending? Lol**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, please leave a review. Also, if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.**


End file.
